Too Late
by beauty- in the- waiting
Summary: My alternate ending for the season finale, with a Bellamy and Clarke ending. Set during and after 1x13, where Clarke decides that she cannot leave Bellamy behind. Finn realises the importance of time. Bellamy realises that his feelings for Clarke run deeper.


_This is just a one shot that was inspired by the song 'Too Late' by M83. This was a song that i listened to while writing this and i feel that is a beautiful song that reflects Bellamy and Clarke._

_This oneshot is set during and after 1x13. Hope you all enjoy it. Story is in Finn's and Bellamy's POV_

* * *

Time.

How precious time was. How powerful it was that even several seconds can change the course of someone's life. Finn had realised, in those seconds, that time meant everything. Time would have saved them, if they had just had more of it. Time was slowly killing Raven as she slowly bled out on the floor of the drop ship. Time was what Bellamy needed to get back to them. Finn knew that from this point on, if he survived... he would never doubt the power of time again.

The battle cries of the Grounder's and the echoing bang of gunshots was all he could hear as he followed Clarke outside. She moved frantically, her gaze taking in the scene before them; survivors throwing grenades at the Grounders, everything around them exploding, the ground shaking. Clarke called to them, her voice barely heard against the battle cries and the sounds of war.

"Jasper did it" Clarke yelled, "EVERYONE GET INSIDE THE DROP SHIP NOW!"

Finn's heart stopped as he registered an arrow soaring towards them; its intended target standing right next to him. Unthinkingly he grabbed Clarke and thrust her behind a pile of barrels. He was acutely aware of Miller shooting blindly at Grounders... they just seemed to be coming from _everywhere_. He crouched beside Clarke and together they watched as one by one survivors made their way into the Drop ship. Others were still fighting; trying to hold the Grounder's off. He saw no signs of Octavia or Bellamy. That was until he noticed a dark head, slowly moving out of one of the camps tunnels.

"There he is!" he pointed frantically. Bellamy looked... calm. Like he wasn't afraid anymore. His gaze caught Clarke's and Finn saw something flash in them.

"He's never going to make it!" Clarke cried, "BELLAMY RUN!"

* * *

The first thing Bellamy saw was her face. Her blonde hair was a wild mess, her blue eyes were huge with fear and some other emotion that he could not place. His head felt clear knowing that Octavia was safe. He just needed to save Clarke and everything would be okay. He would be more than happy to die knowing that the two women he loved were safe. He caught her gaze, trying to communicate within those precious seconds. She needed to know.

_Yes... i love her. I love you, Clarke. If we had more time i could have told you how i felt. But it's too late_, he told her, gazing at her deeply. Her mouth slightly opened, her eyes widening. He could see from across an entire battlefield that she was trembling.

He clenched his fist and took off, picking a gun off the forest floor and swiftly checking his surroundings. One of them was charging towards him. He was huge; he held a large knife and his face was splattered in blood. Bellamy lifted his gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

_Im sorry Octavia. _

_Im sorry Clarke. _

The grounder swung his knife at him and he dodged, the sharp blade barely grazed him. Bellamy tried darting around his opponent but he was too slow. He barely registered the Grounder's fist until it collided with his face.

_I'm going to die here,_ Bellamy realised. Strangely he didn't feel scared. He was okay. He had done what was he came down to earth to do; save Octavia. Clarke would be okay. She had Finn.

He was ready.

* * *

Finn watched, hating that he couldn't do anything. Bellamy was dying. The grounder was dragging it out, making him suffer before slowly killing him.

"He's killing him" Clarke seemed to echo his thoughts. Finn swore that the ground shook when Bellamy's body collapsed, broken and battered.

And then it all went in slow motion.

Clarke stood from her hiding spot, determination evident on her angelic features. Her hair blew wildly around her face. She looks like a warrior princess, Finn thought. One of the gunners ran past, retreating into the drop ship.

"Give me the gun" Clarke sounded dangerous. The boy hesitated. "I SAID GIVE ME THE GODDAMN GUN!"

Finn finally found his voice. "Clarke you cant go out there! The rest of them need you!"

Clarke ignored him and and aimed, shooting at the grounder, who was about to finish Bellamy off.

"Im sorry Finn" she choked, "But I'm not leaving him"

And then she left him there, running towards Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy was ready. The grounder stood above him, ready to proceed with taking his life. Bellamy closed his eyes and waited. And waited. Confused and slightly annoyed, he once again opened his eyes.

She emerged like an angel, saving him from death. Clarke charged forward, throwing her body at the Grounder. The grounder's enraged screams filled Bellamy's ears and he surged upwards, the pain on his right side forgotten. All that was filling his mind was protecting Clarke. The stubborn woman should have stayed with Finn! He was reminded of the moment when he thought that Dax was going to kill her, and his own instinct to protect Clarke from harm. Before when she hadn't been endangered he was ready to give up. Now he knew in that moment that for her, he never would.

With a loud roar, Bellamy grabbed the grounder by his collar and held him down, choking the life out of him. His enemy fought, thrashing from underneath him, but Bellamy could feel the struggles getting weaker.

"BELLAMY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he felt Clarke shaking him. Bellamy looked up at her. His Princess looked terrified, and exhausted. His feelings of anger and hatred evaporated as he stood and took her in his arms. She clung onto him, sobbing.

"We have to get out of here... now! Jasper knows how to launch the ship and we can't be here when it does" she said, pulling at him. "We can get out through the tunnels, but if we want to live, we need to do this now"

Bellamy nodded, blindly following her. He tried forgetting the pain that screamed at his right side, where the Grounder had stabbed him with that goddamn knife. Instead he focused on Clarke's blonde head ahead of him, ducking into the nearest tunnel.

They had barely made there way out when there was a loud bang, louder than the grenades or the bombs. It was the ship, lifting off. He pelted as hard as he could, gripping onto Clarke's hand, pulling her with him. The forest floor shook as they ran from the greedy flames of fire. He barely had time to register the drop until he fell forward, rolling down the grassy slope, which was littered with sharp rocks and trees. The last sensation that Bellamy felt was his grip on Clarke's hand loosen, and then everything went black.

* * *

Bellamy awoke to the irritable feeling of the sun shining on his face. The leaves on the trees danced above him and birds quietly chirped. Slowly, everything that had happened flashed before him and he sat up, frantically searching for Clarke.

_That Grounder would have killed me. Clarke saved my life. _

Finally his eyes found her; she lay near the bottom of the cliff that they had tumbled down. She was unconscious, but as he focused he could detect the rise and fall of her chest. He gripped the roots of the grass and grimaced; his right side killed. He tried standing, but settled for slowly crawling towards her, trying his best to ignore the pain. How many days had it been? Where was everyone else?

"Clarke" he whispered softly, shaking her. He felt her for wounds but she had none; other than the small cut on her forehead. _She would be okay_, he decided. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed; her long lashes fluttered against her soft cheeks and her hair blew lazily from the calm forest winds. Then her eyes opened and Bellamy found himself lost in a sea of blue.

"Bellamy" she whispered, "Your okay"

He felt a wave of emotions stir within him and he surged forward, wrapping Clarke in a relieved hug. They lay there for a few minutes, Bellamy's face buried in the crook of her shoulder and Clarke softly running her fingers through his hair. She smelt like strawberries and wildflowers. She _felt_ like heaven.

After a while he softly kissed her neck before reluctantly pulling back.

"As much as i want to stay like this forever" Bellamy whispered, cupping her face, "We cant. We need to find the others"

She nodded slowly, holding out her hand for him to take. He lifted Clarke up off the ground, groaning at the ache in his side. She was there instantly, her voice laced with gentle concern.

"Bellamy are you alright? Do you think that you can walk?"

He nodded his answer and grabbed her hand, needing to feel her warm touch. He laced his fingers into hers and she smiled shyly.

"Okay... lets go" Clarke began walking forwards, but he pulled her back. There was one more thing that he needed to do before they went back. He might never get a chance like this again.

"Wait" he murmured softly

And then he kissed her.

He threw the power of his love for her into the kiss, needing to show her physically how much he cared. Her own lips moved in time with his, and her arms made there way around his neck, while his slowly moved to her waist. He softly bit her lower lip and she groaned, sliding her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was so passionate that when Clarke pulled away, he had to remember how to breathe. She too was gasping for breath, her pink lips swollen and her face flushed. Bellamy smiled and cupped her face, taking in every little detail once more. In that small moment in time, everything for him had been absolutely perfect.

"Okay" he finally decided, "Now we can go"

* * *

_What did you think of this? Please review and tell me! I'd also love to hear your thought on the season finale and what you would have liked to see from Bellamy and Clarke (in the romance department). Thanks so much for taking your time to read this guys! xx_


End file.
